ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd
"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" - Lloyd in his debut appearance. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the son of Lord Garmadon, the nephew of Sensei Wu, and he is the Green Ninja. He is also the grandson and descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master. Biography Prologue Lloyd is the son of Lord Garmadon. When he grew old enough he started attending Darkley's School for Bad Boys. Pre-Rise of the Snakes It was normal day at the school for Lloyd. He had received a package from his "grandmommy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd at the exact same day was thrown out of school because he didn't have the morale to become one of the greatest villains of all-time. But before he left he stole a cape and hood from a closet and went to Jamanakai Village. Rise of the Snakes Lloyd went to Jamanaki Village to make the villagers give him all their candy. The Ninja arrived and blew his cover though which embarrassed him and made him run off. He accidently found the Hypnobrai tomb where Slithraa approached him. Slithraa tried to hypnotize him but, Lloyd fell and Slithraa's gaze was reflected back towards him. Allowing Lloyd to control him and his Serpentine tribe. Lloyd led them back to Jamanakai Village, but was defeated by the Ninja again. They then retreated back to the tomb. Home Lloyd commanded the Hypnobrai to build him a treehouse on the surface of Ninjago. However the Ninja attacked it and caused it to collaspe. He ordered the Hypnobrai to fight back but, they revolted and took him prisoner. Lloyd tried to get Slitraa to make the others free him, but in a Slither Pit, Skales defeated Slithraa, making Skales the tribe general. Skales banished Lloyd, and Lloyd left the Hypnobrai territory. Lloyd later watched the Ninja move into Destiny's Bounty from a distant dune. Snakebit In revenge on the Hypnobrai Lloyd released the Fangpyre from their tomb and told them to attack the Hypnobrai. Fangtom told him that they'd need to gain new allies first. At which point they attacked Ed and Edna Walker's scrapyard mutating the vehicles and attempting to mutate Ed and Edna. The next morning Jay and the other Ninja arrived at the yard the next morning to visit Jay's parents (Ed & Edna) at which point Jay ant the other fought off the Serpentine and used the staffs anti-venom to reverse the mutation effects on his parents. Never Trust a Snake Lloyd is betrayed by the Fangpyre after they ally with Skales. Lloyd overhears Skales say, "If you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would have had a tussle." Lloyd quickly rushes to find The Anacondrai tomb. He finds it, but is greeted with the fossils of the former tribe, however, a single survivor, Pythor P. Chumsworth, agrees to become Lloyd's henchman due to Lloyd releasing him from the tomb. They then attack Lloyd's former boarding school, but the ninja find out and attempt to intervene. Jay is able to corner Pythor and Lloyd on the roof, but Pythor escapes with the map and betrays Lloyd, leaving him to be confronted by the ninja. With Lloyd in their captivity, the ninjas plan to make a severe punishment on him. but Sensei Wu decides to take action, and reads a book to Lloyd of why the snakes can never be trusted. Realizing his mistake, Lloyd apologizes and agrees to help out his uncle. Can of Worms Lloyd tricking the ninja into thinking each did something agitating to the other, Kai's score was beaten and Kai blamed Cole, Cole's Violet Berry Soup tasting bad and Cole blamed Jay, Jay's training robot malfunctioning and Jay blamed Zane, and Zane and Kai's suits get mixed in the wash, resulting in a pink ninja suit. While fighting among each other, they found out it was Lloyd and Cole calls dibs on hitting him first, but Sensei Wu reveals that he put Lloyd up to that to teach the ninja about the destructive power of rumors. This makes the ninja annoyed at the lesson, where Sensei admits that he "misplace my lesson book", and Kai notices Lloyd holding the lesson book behind his back while trying to look innocent. Back aboard Destiny's Bounty, Cole states the mission as a sucess and Lloyd makes Zane's ninja suit white again, and gives Cole a can of nuts to apologize, but Cole thinks it's full of snakes, so he rejects the offer. He then goes to the fridge, but when he opens it, rubber snakes pop out, and everyone laughs. The Snake King At the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd Garmadon is showing the ninja how he would attack a snake. The ninja correct him excessively, and Lloyd asks Sensei Wu how he would attack a snake.Kai, who is patrolling Ninjago City, drops off Lloyd at an arcade, much to Lloyd's protest. Just then, while Kai speeds off, Lloyd overhears the Serpentine plotting to go to the Lost City of Ourobouros. Lloyd dons a snake costume and follows the snakes on to a bus to the lost city. After a long drive, they reach the city, which is resting in a desert wasteland. They all pile into a colloseum, where Pythor is announcing the Slither Pit. He says if he beats all of the leaders at once, he wants two things: Each leaders' staff, and their complete, undivided loyalty. Skales, who is secretly supporting Pythor, gives him the stolen sacred flute, which he uses against the leaders. Lloyd spots this, and tries to escape the city, however he is caught.The ninja, back at the Destiny's Bounty, are complaining about their failed attempts to try and capture the Samurai. Sensei Wu comes in, noting that Lloyd is not present. Kai tries to deflect the blame to Cole, who brings it back to him. Sensei, who is utterly afraid of what might of become of his nephew, tells the ninja to go and find them. The ninja begin to track down Lloyd. They follow security camera footage, follow footprints, and it is revealed to them that Lloyd has taken a "ride." Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths In a barren desert,Pythor and his fellow Serpentine search for the second silver Fangblade in a pyramid. After seeing the pyramid is full of traps, Pythor uses Lloyd to find the Fangblade. After surviving deadly traps, Lloyd finds where the Fangblade is hidden, and he reports that the Fangblade is missing. The Green Ninja The ninja find that the third Fangblade is in the Fire Temple Volcano, which is where the Serpentine are holding Lloyd captive. They travel there, and Garmadon rescues Lloyd, but the Fangblade falls into the lava. Lloyd falls back into the volcano, but Kai rescues him and they fly out of the volcano. Kai unlocking his true potential just before the volcano blew up. Garmadon thanks Kai, and the four weapons tell the Ninja that Lloyd is the Green Ninja. All of Nothing Lloyd and Garmadon get into an arguement and Lloyd gets a message from Nya asking for reinforcements. So Lloyd goes on his first mission as the Green Ninja. Kai attempts to escape, but is quickly recaptured by Pythor who now has all four Fangblades. The Serpentine want to celebrate with a Slither Pit tournament, which Pythor agrees to. Lloyd arrives but comically falls down right in front of Pythor. Just before he is captured, however, Garmadon arrives with the Skeleton Army who battle the snakes. Lloyd frees the ninja from their cage, and together they steal the four Fangblades and return back to Destiny's Bounty where Lord Garmadon leaves, making Lloyd upset. The Rise of the Great Devourer During a storm, Lloyd is training and Pythor arrives, tying Lloyd to the equipment and duct taping his mouth shut. The ninja, not knowing about Lloyd's dilemma, arrive at Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fangblades while Pythor overwrites the ship's system, causing it to turn, making Sensei Wu and the ninja fall. Sensei, hanging on to the board, falls. Then, the ninja go down and hung on to each other and saved Sensei Wu. Meanwhile, Lloyd, having set himself free, manages to get the tape off and warn the ninja that Pythor is aboard. Then, Pythor reveals himself and takes the fang blades. Before he escapes, he finds Lloyd in front of him and distracts him until Nya comes in her Samuria suit. Then Pythor falls down onto a Rattlecopter. Meanwhile, Lloyd is watching over the Destiny's Bounty while the ninja and Nya are fighting the Serpentine. Later, Lloyd brought the ninja and Nya to The City of Ouroboros. Day of the Great Devourer Appearences: *9443 Rattlecopter *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball *9552 Lloyd Garmadon *9450 Epic Dragon Battle (Lloyd ZX) Trivia *According to his card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning, which practically explains why he was using the Nunchucks of Lightning in Zane's dream, using them to strike down Lord Garmadon. *As seen in Can of Worms, he is an experienced video gamer, as he was able to beat all of Kai's records in Fist to Face 2. *He has a little to no knowledge on how to use Destiny's Bounty, as shown in The Rise of The Great Devourer and All of Nothing. *In Pirates Vs Ninja, Lloyd performs his first Spinjitzu. *Loyd uses the Scythe of Quakes's power with his fists in Pirates Vs Ninja. Gallery Lloyd_garmadon.jpg|Lloyd with his mischevious face. It_was_the_perfect_plan.png|Lloyd in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu 250px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Art.png|Lloyd Garmadon artwork LloydSpear.jpg|Lloyd with Bytar's axe. IMG_5997.JPG|Lloyd telling his dad to leave in Episode 11 Lloyd_Garmadon_ZX_(Young)_2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" LloydGreen.png|Lloyd in the Green Ninja suit. LloydAttacks.png PyhtorCaughtLloyd.png|Lloyd being trapped by Pythor SlithraaControls.jpg|Lloyd beind hypnotized by Slithraa. Lloyd Garmadon falling.jpg|Dad!!! Lloyd ep.6.png Lloyd prisoned ep.6.png 662px-Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV mezno cought lloyd.png 190px-Lloyd Garmadon Captured.png 190px-Lloyd Garmadon.png 185px-259px-Hqdefault jpg.png 185px-LloydBus.jpg|Lloyd dressed up as Rattla. Lloyd ep.10.png Revelation ep 10.png|Revelation of the Green Ninja G n ap.11.png Dfdffdfddffdfddffdfdfdfdfddfdf ep.11.png 20120619-1.png ImagesCAJ9OE14.jpg|The Green Ninja's Spinjitzu ImagesCAGMZMML.jpg|The Green Ninja with the Falcon (In Zane's dream) Lloyd Garmadon ZX (Young) 2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" Green ninja.PNG|The Green Ninja attacking Pythor The green ninja 2 ep.4.png|The Green Ninja fighting Lord Garmadon in Zane's dream. Green ninja 1 ep.4.png Green Ninja head ep.4.png|Green Ninja 250px-LloydZX.png|Lloyd ZX Minifig 185px-Green ninja ep 1.png|"One ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja." Kai as the green ninja ep.10.png|Kai is wearing green ninja's suit Green ninja suit ep.10.png|Green ninja's suit rtrtrrtrttr.png Lloyd1 ep.11.png Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Major characters Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Heroes Category:Ninja